She's Gone
by niktiera
Summary: Hi all, new to posting to this site and first fic for these women. Please be kind. Sorry about the email address in the fic I didn't know it would remove it.
1. Chapter 1

Title: She's gone

Pairing: Mirandy

Rating: MA

Disclaimer: I do not own these two characters but I am going to have fun writing them.

Summary: What would you do if you lost the only person that you loved?

Author's note: I have been a fan of these two for a long time, I have only ever written Otalia fics, now I finally have the courage to let my muse lose. Hope you enjoy, comments are always welcome.

Chapter 1

Miranda reached the front door of the townhouse and felt the pressure slowly releasing from her body. She has been so busy lately, all she wants to do is have dinner with her family and cuddle on the couch.

As she enters the house the sound loud footsteps start to get closer. "Mom!" The twins yell as they wrap their arms around her waist.

"Hi my sweethearts, how was your day?" Miranda leans down and kisses both her children's forehead.

"Mom where is Andy? Caroline looked up with worried eyes.

"Yeah have you talked to her?" Cassidy had tears in her eyes.

"Working, why do you ask?" Miranda felt a wave of worry pass through her.

"Is she on an assignment? Caroline asked.

"No sweetie, what is going on?"

Caroline moved further from her mother to look into her eyes. "Mom we haven't seen Andy in three days."

"Three days…" _Did I miss something, was she going on assignment and I forgot. _"Don't worry girls I will call her and find out when we should expect her. Now go finish your homework before dinner is ready." The girls looked at each other, then at their mother. "Go my darlings, everything is fine."

The girls ran from the room pounding up the stairs. "I swear I am going to have to get those stairs re-enforced soon."

Miranda hung her coat in the closet then made her way to her study to check Andrea's schedule. Nothing was in her schedule to indicate she would be away. "Where the hell could she be?"

Miranda reached for her purse to retrieve her phone, dialing Andrea she waited…_dam voice mail_. "Andrea you need to call immediately the girls are worried…when will you be home?"

The rest of the evening the girls became more subdued as Miranda had no clear answers for her girls. She tried to reassure them but it wasn't working. The night was not what she thought it would be. "This is your fault." Caroline ran from the room.

"Mom is Andy coming back?" Cassidy had tears running down her cheeks. Miranda pulled her daughter into her arms. They were growing up but still had moments that they were still so young.

"Honestly, I don't know Bobbsey…I hope so. Why don't you go get ready for bed I will be up in a bit to tuck you in."

Cassidy slowly moved away from her mother up the stairs. Miranda sat for long moments trying to figure out what was going on. Nothing was coming to her. They are happy or so she thought. Miranda moved to the couch and stretched her legs, as she laid back she started replaying her relationship with Andrea.

Miranda woke when she heard the front door open and close…_Andrea_…Miranda raced from her study to the foyer…"Bloody hell Miranda are you trying to kill me."

"Emily I do not see the need for you to be so jumpy around me."

"Right so, I will be going."

"Have you spoken with Andrea today?"

"No I haven't, we are supposed to go for drinks on Friday. Why?"

"I haven't been able to get a hold of her today and I am a bit worried."

"Miranda you know Andy once she starts a story she gets so immersed she forgets about time."

"Yes well, That's all!" Miranda took the book back to her office, she placed it on her desk and stared at the picture of Andrea. The picture was taken at the park, it was the first time she met the girls as something other than Miranda's assistant. The girls enjoyed playing soccer with her, Miranda had taken the picture when Andrea was on the ground with the girls piled on top of her. The happiness sparkling in her eyes and that smile wrapped around Miranda's heart that day. Miranda sighed as she opened her laptop to get some work done. Just because it felt like her life was falling apart didn't mean she could slack off. There was the book to go through and a number of emails to respond to. With a heavy heart Miranda began going through her emails, skipping those Emily could deal with in the morning.

Miranda's heart skipped a beat when she recognized an email, with a shaky hand she opened the email.

To: mirandapriestly

From: andreapriestly

Subject: 3 Days

It took you 3 days to realize I was gone… 3 days Miranda… 3 fucking days. And don't roll your eyes at my language I am mad and have every right to be. You want to know what really makes me sad is that I know it was the girls that made you aware I was missing. I'm amazed it took them this long…but then this is probably the first time they have seen you. I would have told you in person had I known when the fuck you would be home. Do you know it has been 2 weeks, 3 days, and 11 hours since we have seen each other? Yes I counted, I always counted the minutes until I would see you, I couldn't wait. I remember it well you came in kissed my forehead and said you would be right back. I fell asleep waiting just like I always do.

If I didn't know you I would think you were having an affair. But I know you would never sacrifice your time for something other than Runway.

When did I become invisible to you…we promised to always make time for each other, 4 dinners a week together, no working after 2pm on Saturdays, and Sundays free of work. 3 days Miranda… 3 days.

I always knew and accepted I would come second to Runway, I could deal with the demands of your job and the commitment you have for your work. I too have the same drive, but when did Runway become second to Runway? I'm not even in the running, where do I fall in your priorities? I cannot say anymore.

Do you remember our vows, I do and I lived by them each and every day. When we married I felt as if I mattered. That day was the happiest time in my life. We had dreams of expanding our family, travelling, and watching the girls grow. I guess they will remain dreams.

Miranda I will not be invisible anymore I need someone that makes me feel important and wanted. I want to feel my heart flutter again, stolen breath, a want that consumes my body and soul.

I can't remember the last time we made love, can you? I remember a time when we couldn't keep our hands off each other now I feel the bed dip when you finally come to bed long after I have fallen asleep, then you are gone before I wake. I never know if I am dreaming or not when I feel your lips brush across my cheek.

Just know I am not leaving you, you left me long ago, I am just following through with what you started.

Don't worry about the girls I have already emailed them and explained I will not leave them, they are my daughters, I have raised them for the last three years and will continue to. You will not keep them from me!

I am leaving New York, by the time you read this I will already be on a plane. I quit my job so don't bother phoning to find out where I am they have no idea. I feel it is time to start a new life. I have told no one where I am going, so be nice to Emily and Nigel they had no idea. I will contact the girls when I return.

I hope that you are happy, that is all I have ever wanted for you.

I will always love you.

Andrea

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

ANDREA! Miranda woke feeling an ache in her heart. She looked around the dimly lit bedroom searching, she reached out to the other side of the bed, the cold empty sheets left her fingers heavy. Her heart was pounding, her hands trembling, her body soaked to the bone. She shivered as she whispered into the night. "What have I done?"

The clicking of heals could be heard from a distance, Emily stood and raced towards the door waiting for the Dragon to appear. Before Andrea Miranda was tough, always wanting perfection, during the Andrea time at Runway as Emily called it, Miranda determined to seek the impossible which the doe eyed girl always accomplished. Then Andrea entered Miranda's life on a personal level which caused Miranda to once again change. She was just as demanding but had an understanding that people were trying their best. This Miranda was everyone's favorite. Emily understands that Miranda was never a dragon like page six stated…until that night when Miranda's life turned upside down. Miranda was now the dark dragon breathing fire on anyone that crossed her path.

Emily straightened her dress knowing she had only a few more steps before darkness would loom over the offices. Emily stood with the door open ready for the morning list of task that Miranda would expect to be accomplished yesterday.

"Good mor…"

"Call Nigel and tell him the photos of the Donna Karen shoot look like a five year old took them, he better fix it by noon. Tell Jocelyn to stop hiding from me and bring me the accessories I asked for yesterday or she can pack up her belongings, and get me Donatella on the phone. Tell Irv I don't care about his schedule I have no time to meet with him. Go to Calvin Kline and pick up the skirts for the run through, and more scarves. Move the run through up to 10:30 and fire that useless being that sits in the second assistant chair." Miranda stopped just as she entered her office her cool exterior flinched for a moment as she saw the bouquet of flower. "What are these still doing here?"

"Sorry Miranda I…"

"Spare your breath, just get rid of them. That's all."

Miranda watched her assistant run to grab the flower and exited the office. As she sat her focus fell to the empty desk outside her office. _Why did I ever hire the smart fat girl? Well never again. _Miranda straightened her back focusing on the magazine as she always had.

"Hey Emily, I have the prints for Miranda to look at. How is the dragon this morning?

"Bloody hell, that's how?" Emily leaned forward to whisper. "How's your girl doing?"

"Well I got an email saying she is in Florida, seems she is only in town when she is with the girls."

"Are you kidding me we are dying here and she is off on vacation."

"Hey that's not fair she is hurting. She was never number one in Miranda's eyes and after what happened she just can't take being so close to her."

"I can't believe I am going to say this, but I miss her…if you repeat that I will bloody well cut all your Armani suits. She could calm the dragon with one look, one word, one touch. Do you think it will ever get better?

Nigel looked up to look at his long-time friend he couldn't see things ever getting better for her unless by some miracle Andy and her got back together. Nigel sighed and moved to head back to his office.

_Are they that dense, don't they not realize I can hear them. Or maybe, which is more like it they want me to know what is going on with Andrea. What have I done? So stupid I had it all and threw it away._

Andy knew it was time to stop running and return to New York, over the last year she had seen the girls as often as possible but now it was important for her to make the place home again. So many things had changed for her over the last year, she started freelance writing and had made a name for herself. Many magazines and newspapers were after her to work for them. Andy was content with the direction her career was going it gave her the time she needed for other priorities. She needed to return to New York next week for her award she was receiving for her article on the working poor.

When Andy left a year ago Miranda had made sure she was financially stable, Andy was surprised when she went checked her bank account. She had saved over the three years her and Miranda were together as Miranda never let her pay for anything. They argued often about this but Miranda always won. Now her bank account had more money than she would need in a life time. Miranda had made sure she would need for nothing. One of Miranda's strengths was giving to those she cared about. Andy figured it was guilt that drove the older woman to give her such a large amount of money.

Andy had purchased a loft on the Upper East Side close to the townhouse but not so close she would run into Miranda. The girls loved the place they each had their own rooms. Andy tried to make it feel like home for them. They spent extended times with Andy and sometimes they were able to come after school.

The girls never spoke about their mother when they were with Andy. They talked about school, their friends and who they were crushing on at the time. The girls were growing up so fast, they were turning 15 in a few months. Andy was so proud of the girls they were finding their individuality…Cassidy seemed to be following in Andy's footsteps she loved literature and writing, while Caroline was following her artistic nature just like her mother, Andy thought she may become an architect.

Caroline and Cassidy helped Andy pick out the 5 bedroom loft. It was located in a 6 story building, each floor was its own unit, the hefty price tag represented it. The girls were so excited when they got to decorate their own rooms. They got to decorate their rooms at the townhouse under the watchful eye of their mother, with Andy anything goes, they picked the paint the furniture and even got to help paint. Andy had picked them up sweats and t-shirts for the occasion, at first the girls looked rather put off by the clothes. Andy had to convince them no one would see and it was just for painting. When they were finished Andy had in fact taken a picture, they had so much paint of their outfits one could barely tell what the original colour of the material was.

Andy moved away from the window reaching for her laptop she logged on. It has been a good year, but her heart still ached and no matter what she did the pain would not go away. As she searched for flights she began to get nervous. Andy knew Miranda was aware when she was in town because of the girls but she was going to have to face her and she was not looking forward to it. Staying away was easier, the feeling, the hurt, and the longing was dulled, however facing Miranda would bring everything back.

After booking her flight she sent off an email to Emily and Nigel letting them know she was returning and that she would see them at the awards ceremony. Over the year Emily and Nigel never mentioned Miranda, they didn't need to Andy could tell by their emails and when she did see them their faces told a disturbing story. Miranda was the black dragon since she had left. At first Andy had to fight to not return and make things better for everyone. That was her nature to take care of others, but she needed to take care of herself.

It was hard when she saw the girls, she always wondered how things were at home, they never let on. With a sigh Andy moved to the bedroom to start packing she was leaving tomorrow and had a number of things to get done.

"I'm so excited Ma is coming home…we will be able to see her whenever we want."

Cassidy sat forward just as excited. "I know right…this is so cool. I wonder if they will see each other."

"I think they will have no choice, mom is going to the awards ceremony that ma will be at. I wish we could be there. I know they still love each other. They just need to be in the same room and they will remember all the good times."

Miranda stood leaning on the doorway listening to her daughters. When she first heard the girls call Andrea ma her heart had skipped. She was so grateful Andrea had kept her word and stayed in their lives, Miranda had disappointed them enough to last a lifetime.

Clearly her throat the girl's heads snapped up and smiles appeared. "MOM, when did you get home?" Both girls yelled.

"Just a few minutes ago." Miranda moved into the room and sat between her girls. "I just want you to know I have never forgotten the good times, and there will never be anyone I love more than Andrea." The girls smiled with this admission. "Girls don't think more in to this than it is, Andrea is returning but nothing will change, you will continue to see her, I may cross paths with her but that will be all. I ruined our chance long ago and must live with it."

"But mom…"

"No I will not discuss this further." Miranda gave her drop the subject look.

"Fine but I think ma has the right to know you have changed." Caroline stated giving her mother the same look.

Miranda smiled. "Bobbsey I did not change to get Andrea back, she made me wake up and realize what I was missing. I love how much time we spend together now and I would not change that for anything." Subject closed. "Now go get ready for dinner."

The pounding of feet filled the house, Miranda smiled with the noise. She would never tell her girls but she missed them terribly when they were with Andrea. A part of her was afraid they would decide to go live with her. Miranda new she would never fight for the girls if they wanted to leave for Andrea.

Miranda laughed at how ridiculous that was, she fought Jeremy for months to secure sole custody of the girls. Miranda would give Andrea and her girls anything they asked.

Andy sat on the airplane finishing her article for Vanity Fair, it seems that everyone wanted a piece of her. She enjoyed writing about all kinds of things. She struggled to write for fashion magazines feeling less than confident. Sometimes she wondered what Miranda would say about the articles.

Reaching to the next seat little fingers wrapped around her pinky. Andy's brown eyes shone as she looked down at her precious child. "Time to meet your mom little man."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Miranda had gone crazy the first few days after she received the email from Andrea. She needed to find her and bring her home. Miranda contacted everyone that knew Andrea but no one could provide her with answers.

Miranda continued work as if nothing had happened, her employees feared for their lies. She was cruel and mean, in the first week she had fired more people than had been fired in ten years.

Irv tried to talk to her but he left her office in tears. Yes she had made him cry. Emily and Nigel were on eggshells, they were being given more work each day. There wasn't enough hours in the day and people were frustrated.

Miranda did not care her focus was on finding Andrea, she had hired a private investigator but had turned up nothing. By the end of the first month Miranda was beyond mad. "I do not understand why it is so hard for you to find one woman."

"Miranda we have looked and searched everywhere for Andrea Priestly, nothing has come up."

"You idiot, she is probably travelling under her maiden name. Now go find me something before I make this the last case you work on." Miranda slammed the phone down.

The next time she heard from James her private investigator, he had located Andrea in California. Miranda finished her call and immediately went to her laptop to search for flights. She needed to find Andrea and bring her back. Once she arrived in San Diego she would call James and have him give her the exact location.

Miranda raced up the stairs to pack, grabbing for her phone as she reached the landing she made the first of three calls. "Cara…good…yes I need to go out of town on business. I need you to stay with the girls. "Right I will call when I arrive."

Miranda ended the call and pressed the next call. "Hi Bobbsey…is your sister with you…yes that would be fine."

Both girls spoke in unison. "Mom…is everything alright?"

"Yes my darlings, mommy needs to go away on business."

"But mom…"

"I know girls but it cannot be helped, I am surrounded by idiots and I fear if I leave this it will get worse. I was so looking forward to our night together. I need to go but I will call every night."

"How long will you be gone?"

"A few days I suspect."

"Go kick some ass for us…we will just have do it another time."

"Caroline language."

"Sorry mom."

"Alright, you two behave I will see you soon."

"We love you mom."

"I love you too my darlings."

Miranda ended the call and proceeded to make her final one. "Emily, I am going away for a few days and will be unavailable. Take care of things. That's all!"

"Mir…" Before Emily could get a word out the line went dead. "Bloody hell, what was that."

Miranda arrived safely in San Diego, she was tired and needed a shower. Once she retrieved her luggage she made her way to the awaiting car. Miranda slumped into the backseat she was exhausted.

Once she got to her room she ordered room service, yes Miranda ordered room service. She walked through the suite towards the bathroom shedding her clothes along the way. She stepped into the shower and let the day wash away. All she could think about was food then bed. She would worry about Andrea tomorrow.

Miranda woke to the sun shining she forgot to close the curtains last night, she stretched her body. "Well I guess I should get this day started and find my love." Miranda called for breakfast then retrieved her phone.

"James…yes I'm here…where…okay I will be there." Miranda hung up the phone, her palms were sweating and her stomach had butterflies.

Miranda finished her breakfast and started to get ready, she had just over three hours until she would see the woman that consumed her dreams. Miranda was felt a calm wash over her body as she made the final touches to her make-up.

Miranda left the hotel well before she needed to be at the pier, she thought a walk might help her collect her thought, she needed to ensure that she said the right things. Andrea would not tolerate broken promises or words she had used before. She had to explain how things would be from now on.

Miranda walked around the pier entering a few shops, she laughed when she walked into the candy store. _If the paparazzi could see me now. I can see the headline 'Ice Queen trying sugar to sweeten her up.' _Miranda purchased a couple of items for the girls. They would appreciate that she took time during what they thought was a busy business trip to buy for them.

The older women glanced at her watch, she needed to get moving if she was going to see Andrea. Miranda moved along the pier watching people as she went. This Miranda was not the editor-in-chief, this was the woman that enjoyed to take in scenery, survey the people around her and to slow down. Miranda approached the front entrance of Harbor House Restaurant. She made her way up the stairs and was greeted by a very young chipper girl.

"How many please."

Miranda did not acknowledge as she was looking around for those eyes. The restaurant was rather large, there were very few people sitting inside. Miranda noticed that the patio was busy. The sun shone through the restaurant making it hard for her eyes to focus, she moved a few steps further inside to block the sun behind a pillar.

"Ma'am can I…" Miranda raised her hand to silence the girl.

She focused in on the woman that she was searching for, there out on the patio was her soul mate. Her heart stopped as she watched a young attractive woman hold her lovers hand and caress her cheek. Andrea leaned into the touch. _NO, NO, NO, I am too late._

The way the young woman touched her Andrea made Miranda fall to pieces. Tears pooled in her eyes, her knees felt weak, never before had she experienced pain like this. _How could I have been so stupid, why would she pine after me when she could have a young, attentive, attractive woman?_ Miranda's body began to tremble, she clutched her heart as she struggled to catch her breath. She tried to reign in the ice queen but the utter despair engulfed her whole body.

"Are you alright do you need something?" Miranda looked at the young woman as the world went black. _Andrea._

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few months had passed since Miranda returned from San Diego, she had fallen into a routine. The dark dragon made employees cry on a regular basis. Runway was running smoother than ever, people were putting in ridiculous amounts of time at work there hope was that it would calm the dragon. During the day employees rarely left their work stations, once Miranda left everyone would come out of hiding and seek each other's assistance.

Morale was at an all-time low, Emily and Nigel feared the board would force their boss out. Miranda had mastered the editor-in-chief façade, but those close to her knew she was hurting. Nigel and Emily always wondered what happened when she went away a few months ago but they would never ask. They suspected it had something to do with Andrea, but she never mentioned anything when they had seen each other.

Miranda continued to receive updates on where Andrea was, she made it clear that she didn't want to know anything else that was happening.

She received word that Andrea was back in New York for how long she did not know. That night the girls broached the subject that had been the elephant in the room for months.

"Mom."

"Yes Caroline." Caroline had lost the coin toss so she had to ask.

"Andy is back in town and we want to go see her, she said if it was okay with you then she would arrange it. I know you haven't spoken but we miss her so much. Please mom." The girls looked at her with their signature puppy dog eyes, she never could resist them.

"Very well, and be on your best behaviour."

The girls jumped from their seats and engulfed Miranda. They were so happy, this was something Miranda could give her daughters and it brought them more happiness than she had seen on their faces in months.

Months had passed, Andrea had been in and out of New York, she heard tid bits from the girls when she listened in. Miranda was happy to hear that Andrea had purchased a home, maybe she would come back for good soon.

Miranda arrived home tired, she was happy the girls were here. They had been spending a fair amount of time with Andrea. Miranda missed them terribly when they were gone, the townhouse was large and lonely. Patricia laid at her feet waiting for the girls to return, she too was not the same.

"Can you believe Ma is coming home for good?"

"I know it is going to be so cool, we will be able to see her more."

_Her Andrea was coming home for good. God she missed her. How can I make it up to her? Was there anyway she would forgive and trust me again._

"Mom"

"Hi sweethearts, how was your day?"

The girls immediately rambled off everything that happened to them at school plus a few of their friends. The stories were endless, Miranda found herself smiling at their excitement. After the stories were over Miranda sat on the couch with her eyes closed.

"She's coming home. The bigger question is she alone?"

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As the car approached the Met Andy's started to get nervous. The car slowed and her door opened flashbulbs went off instantly reminding her of the times she accompanied Miranda to the galas. Paparazzi had been cruel when Andy left Miranda, they blamed the Ice Queen saying she couldn't keep anyone. Some speculated that the Devil was intimidated by being with a woman and that Andrea was taking over the spot light. To some degree they were right Andy was moving up in popularity, what they didn't know is that Miranda encouraged this. She wanted Andrea to succeed and surpass her. Miranda had stated on numerous occasions that she would be who they follow soon. Andy was taken out of her memories by the noise.

Reporters yelled at her to get her attention, there was only one person she would stop and talk to. "Mrs…ah Sachs…how do you feel about being awarded writer of the year?"

"Hi John and it is still Priestly, always a pleasure, this award means that what I am doing is making a difference and people are noticing. I love writing, telling stories of those with no voice. Tell Greg I will always remember where I came from."

"Will do Andy."

Andy walked through the doors and was swept away. "Six, it's about time you got here, Emily has been pacing. She needs to eat some cheese."

Laughing Andy hugged Nigel. "Good to see you too, I will try and calm her down."

"Now let me have a look at you, spin." Andy turned for Nigel as he looked her up and down.

"Chanel suits you, built for women with hips."

Andy slapped him. "I will have you know I am not a six ."

"Still the sensitive one."

Andy linked her arm through Nigel's as they made their way towards the bar. "Two wines please." Nigel noticed Andy surveying the crowd. "She not here yet."

"Who?"

"You know who I am talking about."

"Yeah I do trying not to think about it, I was nervous enough about accepting the award. With Miranda present I think I may be sick."

"No sweetheart you will stand tall and show everyone you can make it without the Dragon. People have been waiting all year for you to crumble, now is not the time."

"Okay…jeez Nige can't blame a girl for being nervous. I haven't seen my wife in a year."

"Don't worry, the Dragon won't breathe fire tonight, we sponsor this event so she needs to play nice."

"Just make sure we aren't left alone."

"Will try my best, now I need to go mingle before the awards."

The awards were finally done and Andrea could relax, she still hadn't noticed Miranda. She looked for her while giving her acceptance speech, but those rich blue eyes were hiding. Andy made her way over to Emily and Serena at the bar. "Hi Em. Serena."

"Hey Andy congratulations." Serena hugged Andy.

"Well it's about bloody time you came over to say hi."

"Missed you too Em." Andy continued to look around.

"She is here you know."

"Yeah I figured just haven't seen her yet."

"Well Andrea your wait is over."

Andrea turned around and was mesmerized by the cool blue eyes see saw every night in her dreams. Andy swayed a bit, Miranda reached out and grabbed her forearm. "Darling are you alright?"

"Yea…I mean yes Miranda I am fine."

"Emily, Serena That's all! The two women quickly moved away.

The room seemed to stop all eyes were on the pair. Miranda leaned in a gently and brushed her lips to Andrea's cheek. The sharp intake of breath made Miranda warm. Andrea seemed more confident than she was when they were together. _Maybe Andrea leaving was for the best, she looks amazing, holds herself with such confidence. She took my breath away when she walked through the door. I stayed hidden so she could enjoy her night without the paparazzi hounding her. She doesn't need me, she has made herself a success without me. Maybe I was right when I said she could do better than me. I'm an old women, she is young and vibrant, with her whole life in front of her._

"Miranda it is good to see you."

"You as well, the girls say you are back for good."

Andrea face changed to one of worry. "Don't worry Andrea that is all I know, they have kept your life a mystery."

"I'm not worried, I do however need to be getting home."

"Come…Roy will take you home…I will not have you taking a cab in that dress."

"Miranda it is fine…"

"No I will not have my wife out at this time of night unescorted."

"Fine let's go."

The women grabbed their wraps and made their way to the car. "Good evening Andy it is good to see you."

"Hi Roy, how is your wife and children?"

"They are well thanks for asking." Andrea smiled at Roy and he seemed to look ten years younger all of a sudden. _I guess the black dragon has been hell on everyone._ Andy sat beside Miranda and stared out the window.

"Roy take Andrea home."

"Yes Miranda." Miranda raised the privacy screen once the car pulled away. Andrea was having trouble focusing on the scenery, Miranda perfume, her scent, and her close proximity were taking over her senses. If she moved her hand a few inches she could touch Miranda.

Andy missed Miranda with every fiber of her being, she knew they would never move forward with Miranda's commitment to Runway. Andy wanted her life back but not at the expensive of herself.

"Andrea…I want to say you were right."

"Miranda I'm sorry but I am tired I have had little sleep lately. I do need to talk to you though, but not tonight. Could you come to dinner tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"What you don't have to check your schedule, have your assistant call my assistant. Isn't that how things work to get time with you…will you really be there or are you just saying what I want to hear." Andrea looked towards the only person she has ever loved to see if her eyes told a different story. All Andy saw was sincerity and warmth.

"I will be there."

As the car pulled up to Andrea's she opened the door and got out. Leaning back into the car. "7pm don't be late."

As Andrea walked away from the car, Miranda watched her love disappear into the building.

"I will get her back." Miranda pressed the intercom button. "Home Roy."

The next day was long for Miranda, everything went wrong. Her coffee was cold, the Donna Karen shoot was abysmal, the layout made the models look dead and the lighting was horrendous. "Emily get me Nigel. And find out where that sorry excuse for a second assistant is and tell her not to return. Call Human Resources and have them find a replacement immediately."

Emily left the office and was so grateful Nigel was already entering the reception area. "She wants to see you now…good luck."

Nigel entered Miranda's office she was engrossed in reading an article for the upcoming issue. "Miranda I know the shoot is not what we…"

"Nigel spare me with excuses…just make it work. If I am late for dinner with Andrea I will fire someone from every department that was involved. That's all!"

Nigel moved from the room quickly. "Did you know she was having dinner with Six?"

"Bloody hell…that tart sure knows how to mess with my week. Tonight we must prepare for tomorrow, who knows what kind of mood she will be in when she arrives."

"Alright Em calm down everything will be fine." Nigel was unsure if it would really be okay but if he didn't try to calm down the brit she would pass out.

"Breathe Emily, Six will fix all our problems."

"You don't really believe that do you?"

"No but as Miranda has told me we have to live on hope."

"Nigel do you not have work to do? Emily coffee! That's all!" Miranda watched her employees scurry away. She smiled, Miranda enjoyed watching her employees flee to meet her demands. She knew this last year was hard on everyone, she did not intend to become so difficult, but her heart ached more than she ever imagined. The only way she knew how to deal with it was to take it out on her staff. Things at Runway seemed to be running far better than ever before. However she could see the stress her staff was under. Emily and Nigel were running on empty, Emily was thinner than ever and Nigel's dark circles under his eyes.

Miranda did feel bad on a number of occasions but she couldn't figure out how to make things better. With Andrea back Miranda felt a sense of relief, just seeing her made yesterday so much better. The fact that she was seeing her again brought joy back into her life.

This last year was eye opening for Miranda, every night she went to bed thinking of those brown eyes that had lost their shine. Now those eyes looked tired. Miranda lost the one person she never thought would leave again. It was her fault, Miranda knew what she needed to do. Miranda just needed the chance to show Andrea.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Please don't shoot me… :):)**

Chapter 6

Andy ran around throughout the day cleaning and preparing the meal. She was beyond anxious, this would be the first time she would spend time with Miranda. How was she going to broach the subject, what would Miranda do?

Andy looked at the clock she had just under an hour until Miranda would arrive. A year today Andy had left, so many things had changed. Was it a coincidence that she came back and asked Miranda to dinner on this day? No, Andy had this planned a year was long enough for her to make a life without Miranda, to find herself again, and to realize she was more than a wife in waiting. Andy knew she needed to clear the air and figure out how to co-exist with Miranda as they shared something so precious.

"Shit…she will be here a few minutes." Andrea checked on dinner one last time and went to the master bathroom to freshen up.

It took Miranda over an hour to find something to wear. The girls had fits of laughter while watching their mother struggle. "Mom, it will be fine…its Ma she wouldn't care if you wore sweats and a t-shirt." Caroline stated.

"Yes, well you can't expect me not to make an effort this is important, I need…"

"Mom, calm down. Ma fell in love with you in spite of all fashion stuff." Cassidy knew her mother hated the word stuff.

Miranda looked at herself one last time in the mirror, she decided on her Bill Bass pants and a white button down shirt, simple yet still very stylish. Miranda remember the first time she wore the Bill Bass pants, she could feel Andrea's gaze throughout the day. This made working very distracting, that day was the first time Miranda knew without a doubt Andrea had feelings for her. On a number of occasions during the day Andrea was speechless.

Miranda walked towards the door, "you two behave I expect the house to be in order when I arrive home."

"Go or you will be late."

Miranda hugged her girls as they wished her luck.

Caroline picked up her phone.

_Ma she just left._

_Thanks C, you two behave while alone._

_We will. She's nervous._

_Me too. _

_Have fun Ma_

_Fun I'm not sure, just don't want to see the dragon. Wish me luck. Love the both of you._

_We love you too Ma._

_Gotta go buzzer just went…Oh God she's here._

_Bye Ma. Breathe._

The girls had prayed for this day to come, they wanted their parent's back together. Their life was good not but they wanted it to be great. The girls had a taste of a great life when they were all together as a family. Caroline and Cassidy appreciated that both of their mothers had made life good for them with the separation. They both worried for their parents, they saw how lost both were without the other. Keeping secrets had taken its toll on both girls and they hoped after tonight all would be revealed.

Andrea opened the door as Miranda was exiting the elevator. "Hi..uhm…"

"Really Andrea lost your words already, this evening may be difficult if you can't manage to find them as you said you needed to talk to me." Miranda walked passed Andrea, she took her coat off and placed it on the chair in the foyer. "Nice place, I'm glad you used the money."

"You can knock off the attitude Miranda, I am not your assistant. You are in my home, if you can't be nice then leave."

"Yes well…alright then what did you want to discuss."

"Come, you can open the wine while I plate dinner, we will have the discussion after we eat. I know I am starving haven't eaten today."

"Andrea you need to take better care of yourself."

"Miranda I am fine I was just busy the day got away from me."

"Very well." As Miranda walked through Andrea's home she found it was very welcoming, not surprising as Andrea is very welcoming. The décor exceeded anything Miranda could have envisioned. Miranda thought Andrea must have had help.

They ate at the small table in the kitchen, Andy only used the dining room for parties and when the girls were there.

"Your house is very nice, did you decorate yourself?"

"Oh…you are funny…I forgot how funny you could be." Andy's laugh floated through the room, soon Miranda was shaking with laughter. "Oh God…I needed that. Thanks. Miranda my sense of fashion and décor has improved but not sufficiently enough to do all this. Nigel, Emily, and Serena helped, but as you probably already know the girls were a huge influence. You would have been proud they really do take after you, they are wonderful daughters."

"They never mentioned you, I only know what I have read in the papers. And yes...I have to agree, they have grown up, but I must say it is your influence that has changed them. They laugh more, are relaxed, and have a strong sense of who they are. For that and so much more I thank you."

"I love them, no thanks necessary, I can't imagine my life without them. We should move into the living room, we will be more comfortable to talk."

Miranda followed Andrea, she carried the wines glasses and the bottle. As Andrea motioned for Miranda to sit Andrea kicked of her shoes, Miranda followed suit. "I want you to…" Andrea held up her hand.

"No you do not get to go first…you will listen for once." Miranda nodded waiting for Andrea to begin. Andrea fidgeted with the hem of her shirt, her hands trembled.

Miranda reached forward and covered her loves hands. "Andrea look at me." The younger woman raised her eyes meeting deep blue pools, love shone back at brown eyes. "Whatever it is…you can tell me."

"First I am mad, no I'm pissed. Three days Miranda! I have tried to get over it but I can't…and to top it off you never tried to fight for me you just let me go. You never give up when things are difficult, I have seen you work so hard to achieve the impossible with Runway. When it came to me you gave up."

"You said you were leaving and to not contact you."

"When have you ever listened to anyone?" She was right Miranda never lets others guide her life that was until she met Andrea. "Don't answer that, all I know is that I felt, no feel, invisible in your life. When we were first together you made an effort and I appreciated it, you made me feel loved and important. Somewhere along the way you left and forgot to tell me. Who does that? You do that's who. Miranda you were my life, you consumed me like no other."

Andrea had tears in her eyes. "We had plans Miranda, ones that the two of us discussed and agreed to. Then one day I woke up and the dreams had faded and I was alone. I have taken this time away to find me again. I hated who I had become, I was bitter and mad. That is not me and I never want to experience that person again."

"I swear Andrea I have changed, I would not…"

"Not your turn yet. God why can't you just let someone else lead for once. I am moving on and I need you to know that just because I am back in New York and our paths are likely to cross often, we are not getting back together. My heart is shattered and I am trying to mend it."

Miranda looked around the room her heart fluttered she had royally messed up, how could she possibly mend things. "Are you…seeing someone?"

"Not that it any of your business…no, not at the moment, I have been out on a few dates they didn't go well." Truth be told no one would measure to Miranda. If she fought for Andrea she would win her back, Andrea wanted to remain strong to protect herself.

"That's not what it looked like to me." Miranda whispered.

"What did you say?"

"I said your date looked like it was working out to me."

"How would you know?" Andrea leaned forward trying to look into Miranda's eyes.

"I went to San Diego and saw you with a woman, you looked very familiar and happy."

Andrea looked confused trying to figure out when this occurred, she had never went out with a woman. "Miranda I don't know what you think you saw but I have not dated a woman."

"Don't lie to me Andrea, I saw with my own eyes you were at Harbor House on the patio, she was holding your hand and caressing you cheek." Miranda felt the hurt and jealousy rise through her body as she remembered that day.

"Wait, that was Jamie, a girl I went to University with. I knew she moved to San Diego after graduation."

"I don't need to know the details, it hurt enough to see the two of you, I do not want more of a visual."

"Miranda she is a friend, that day she was trying to cheer me up. Jamie was wiping the tears that were falling for you. I needed a friend to lean on and she was there."

"Oh God…"

"Miranda are you alright?"

"I am better now than I was that day, I have never felt that kind of pain before. I was disorientated by what I saw I passed out. Imagine Miranda Priestly falling to the floor.

"Oh my God, I remember turning around when I heard a loud noise, I assumed a waitress dropped something. If I had of know it was you on the floor."

"Don't worry sweetheart I was fine, Doctors said it was a panic attack."

Andrea moved closer to Miranda to make sure she was alright. She grabbed her wine and took a sip. A night of revelations.

"What if we started over?"

"Miranda I'm not sure I could trust you again. You promise things and don't follow through. If I lost you again I'm sure I would not survive."

"I will leave it for now…but I want us to keep this topic open for future discussion."

Andrea looked into the older woman's eyes and saw her pleading with her. Miranda would never beg. "Fine but no promises."

"Andrea I need to tell you that you leaving may have been the worst and the best thing for me. I have never been so devastated by someone leaving before, you made me take a long hard look at me life and what was important to me. I had lost one of the most precious people in my life it was then that I decided I would be dammed to lose my girls as well. So the next day I went in to Runway and changed the processes that I thought were necessary to be successful at Runway. I work 8:30 – 6:00pm, no work on weekends. I only attend functions that are Runway sponsored. I still go to Paris for Fashion week, however I no longer travel for photo shoots. The book is no longer delivered to the townhouse, I review it first thing in the morning." I will only answer my phone in the evening and weekends for emergencies, which everyone respects as they are very afraid of the dark dragon.

Andrea sat wide eyed listening to all the changes Miranda has made. "Wow…the girls must be so happy."

"I think they see I'm trying and that you leaving left a void in their lives, which I have tried to fill. I'm not saying you aren't there because I know you have been for the last year, it is just different for them as they don't see you every day anymore. This is not your fault and I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. It is what it is."

Miranda leaned forward and placed her hand over Andrea's again. "I have changed and there is nothing that will make me go back to the way things were, if anything I may step away further from Runway."

"Why is Irv trying to get rid of you again?"

"That little twerp finally gave up, he recognized I have more power than he does with the board. No I have been mentoring Emily it is time for her to have more responsibility, and Nigel has taken on a few more tasks giving me more time. I think Emily will be ready in a few years to take over."

"Emily…wow…does she know? Why not Nigel?"

"I have not told Emily yet so please keep that to yourself…I fear she will pass out. As for Nigel he is where he should be…I could never hand over everything I have accomplished to a man. I fight with men every day to prove I am capable, to hand it over to a man feels like I would be agreeing in some way. I love Nigel but he is not right for the position, he knows this. I have found him a number of different opportunities over the years but he has stated that he likes where he is."

Andrea smiled at the new information she was receiving. "You do look less stressed than before."

"I still work as hard as I did before, I have learned to put more faith into my incompetent employees." Miranda chuckled as she talked. "I like the time I have now, I have taken up drawing and reading again. My life seems simpler, and I have you to thank. Andrea I really want to try…"

Andrea looked at her phone. "Sorry I need to take this. Hey Em what's up…WHAT! How is he…yeah I will meet you there. Oh God." Andrea had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Andrea what's wrong is it the girls?"

"No, do you have your car?"

"Yes of course."

"Can you give me a ride to the children's hospital please?" Andrea ran to get her jacket and purse as Miranda slipped on her shoes.

"Children's Hospital?"

"Yes our son is being taken there by Emily and Serena." Miranda stood still in total shock. "Move Miranda!"

"Yes…coming."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Special post…thought I would surprise everyone! Okay I know that was cruel leaving the last chapter like that…but what do you expect from me.**

Chapter 7

The car ride over was silent. Miranda kept replaying the last few minutes at Andrea's. Andrea stared out the window praying her son was alright.

Miranda pulled up to the emergency entrance, they both jumped out and ran to the doors, yes, Miranda ran. When they entered Serena stood as Andrea fell into her arms." "It's okay Em is with him, he has a high fever. We tried to lower it but nothing worked, we got worried so we brought him here."

Andrea pulled out of Serena's arms. "No you were right to bring him here. Where are they?"

"Come I will show you." Serena led Andrea and Miranda down a long blue hall, and then turned following a now yellow hall. Serena stopped in front of a closed door. "They are in here." Serena went back to the waiting room.

Andrea went to push open the door then stopped and turned to Miranda. "I'm sorry you found out this way, I was planning on telling you tonight. I need you to think before you step through this door. If you come in that means you will be an active parent in his life. I will not have you being only partly in his life. If you need time take it now…because there will be no other time to do so." Andrea disappeared behind the door, leaving Miranda alone with her thoughts.

"Fuck." Miranda leaned against the wall. "Now what." She needed to think, the yellow walls were closing in on her, she ran down the corridor until she reached the entrance, her car sat where she left it. Miranda got in and drove off.

Andrea heard the quick steps of heals getting further away. She instantly felt pain coarse through her heart causing her to stop breathing. Andrea straightened her shoulders and walked towards her son. She could not worry about Miranda right now he son needed her. Andy placed a hand on Emily's shoulder. "Hey how is he."

"He is better they gave him a cold sponge bath, seemed to bring it down some. They said they couldn't do much else as he is so young."

"Thank Em. You and Serena can go now if you want."

"Bloody hell Sach do you think I am that heartless, we will wait until this little gut is okay."

"Okay." Andy moved over to the bed that her son lay sleeping in and moved a lock of hair off his forehead. Tears welled up in her eyes, she had never been so scared in her life.

Not only did she have to deal with a sick child, she had to deal with a very pissed off Miranda. This is not how she wanted things to go. Her life was not turning out the way she thought when she married Miranda.

"Ma, we are worried it is midnight and mom isn't home, is she still with you? We tried to call her but it goes to voice mail."

"No sweethearts, we had to go to the hospital for your brother."

"What…"

"Don't worry we are at home now he had a high fever but it broke a few hours ago."

"So mom is still there with you, how did she take the news?"

"Slow down, no she is not here, she left the hospital after she drove me there, I think she was a little freaked out." Andrea paced her bedroom as she spoke to the girls.

"We don't like being here alone, when will she come home?"

"How about I call Roy to come get you and you can come stay with me."

"Really, okay we will get our stuff ready and call mom to let her know where we are."

The girls were settled into their rooms sleeping, Andy was sitting in the living room, she had left Miranda a message. Andy woke to the sound of knocking on the door. She stumbled to the door.

"Miranda."

"Your security is terrible here I walked right in when someone was leaving, you should have a door man."

"Where have you been the girls were worried, they are here sleeping."

"Yes I got your messages."

Miranda moved into the living room and sat on the couch. "You look exhausted."

"I am, how is…God I don't even know my sons name."

Andrea moved to sit beside Miranda on the couch. "Michael is fine his fever broke then we came home."

"Michael."

"Yes, Michael Andrew Priestly, he is 5 months old."

Miranda slumped back into the cushions. "I know we have a lot to discuss but can we do it tomorrow. I need to go home and sleep, but first I would like to see my son."

"Miranda I meant what I said before."

"Andrea I am here and I'm not about to walk out on my son. Now can I see him please?"

Andrea led Miranda through the house to their son's room, she opened the door and moved to the crib. Michael was sleeping soundly. Miranda gasped as she saw the dark curly hair. "May I pick him up?"

"Of course he is your son."

Miranda moved closer and gently picked up her son, he let out a sigh as he snuggled into Miranda's arms. "He is stunning."

"Yeah he is pretty amazing." Andrea stood and watched Miranda holding their son, her heart didn't ache so much, it felt like it was mending with each minute Miranda held their son.

Miranda reluctantly placed Michael back in his crib and moved to the doorway. "It's late I should go, tell the girls I will see them tomorrow."

Miranda walked back into the living room, "wait why don't you stay here you are in no shape to drive you're exhausted. You can take my bed I will sleep on the couch."

"Don't be ridiculous Andrea we are adults we can sleep in the same bed, I seem to recall we once did it every night."

Andrea was too tired to argue, Miranda followed her back through the house to the master bedroom. They went about getting ready for bed, neither said anything. When they settled into bed Miranda turned towards Andrea. "I have missed you more than I could possibly express."

"Go to sleep Mira, we will talk tomorrow."

"Good night darling."

Andrea smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Ma…did you hear from mom?" The girls skidded to a stop on the hard wood floors.

"Is that mom? Caroline looked surprised.

"Sure is." Cassidy high fived her sister.

"Girls come over here and cuddle with us?"

"Okay ma."

The girls ran over and jumped on the bed. "Is it necessary to wake the dead with your jumping on the bed?"

"Sorry mom." The girls said in unison.

The girls moved themselves between their moms, a few minutes later they feel back to sleep. Andy woke a few hours later alone in the bed…she panicked for a moment and then heard voices coming from further in the house.

"What did you say Emily."

"I said Miranda is not coming in today, when was the last time she took a day off? She gave me a list of things that need to be done. She asked me to handle her meetings."

"Well…well look who is finally growing up. Better get to it you don't want to let the dragon down do you."

Emily squealed as she realized what was expected of her today. "Bloody hell." She looked over at the second assistant. "You coffee now." The girl ran down the hall, Emily smiled…she was slowly understanding why Miranda enjoyed this power.

Andy made her way through to the kitchen, she stopped at the doorway watching her family in the kitchen. She took a deep breathe to control her emotions. _God I have missed this._ If people could see Miranda right now they would never believe it, she was wearing Andy's sweats and her Northwestern hoodie. Andrea loved it when Miranda wore her clothes. The twins turned and noticed Andrea. "Ma, mom is making pancakes." They ran and gave her a hug then moved back to the island seats.

"I see that." Andrea walked into the kitchen to get coffee as she moved passed Miranda her arm slid along Miranda's back. "Good morning, did you sleep well."

Miranda's heart skipped a beat as Andrea hand remained on her back. "Yes I did thanks."

Andrea moved to the baby seat on the counter. "Hey there, how's my little man today. Michael was awake trying to reach the toys hanging off the handle of his seat. Andrea picked him up. He struggled at first frustrated he was no longer close to his toys, then her looked up and gave her a smile that warmed her heart.

"So who is hungry?" Miranda turned with a plateful of pancakes.

Breakfast was like old times, the girls monopolized the conversation while the adults listened. Andrea fed Michael, she was still breast feeding. The girls paid no attention as they had seen this many times. However Miranda's concentration failed and she focused on her son latched to Andrea's breast. This was the single most beautiful moment in her life. "Beautiful."

"What was that mom?"

"Oh nothing Bobbsey."

Andrea smiled as she had heard the comment and new why Miranda had said it. After breakfast was finished the girls had asked to go to their friends for the day. Roy picked them up and took them. Michael was down for a nap which left Miranda and Andrea alone.

"So I guess we should have that talk."

"Yes I think now would be a fine time. I have so many questions."

"How about I tell you what happened and if I don't answer everything then you can ask."

Miranda nodded waiting for Andrea to start. "Well after I left I went to California, I walked around a lot trying to figure out what to do. I slowly started writing for a few magazines. I wasn't feeling well one day and went to the doctors, they ask me if I was pregnant, standard questions. I said no. They did blood work and a few days later I received a call telling me I was in fact pregnant and needed to come in for an ultrasound. I was in shock…I returned to New York and the girls helped me find the loft. They noticed I was gaining weight and asked me about it. I couldn't lie, they were so excited and wanted to tell you. I asked them not to. I know that was no fair to them asking them to lie to you. But I knew if they told you, you would track me down and want back in my life which I was not ready for."

Andrea leaned forward to sip her wine. "Anyway I continued to write and started to make a name for myself. The girls helped me set up the house. I travelled around for a bit longer until I was no longer able to. Emily was my coach for the delivery, her and Serena have been great friends. After Michael was born I struggled to keep him from you…I still couldn't bring myself to see you. I decided to go to Florida, we stayed there for two months, when I received a call from the girls saying they missed me and could I come home. I wasn't able to refuse so I returned and I guess the rest is history."

Miranda sat quietly taking in the information. She started to laugh a full belly, eyes bright, tears falling laugh.

"What is so funny?"

"I…I was just picturing Emily as your coach. She is a nervous wreck on the best of days I can't imagine her being the calm one in the room."

"She was hyperventilating at first then Serena kissed her and instantly she calmed down. She was amazing you would have been proud of her. That was the beginning of Emily and Serena's relationship, they are good for each other."

"Yes well they deserve to be happy. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little mad. I wish I had of woken up before you had to go through all of that alone."

"I wasn't alone Miranda."

"I realize that, what I meant was I wasn't there for you or our son. He really is beautiful Andrea we picked the perfect donor."

"I love the fact he has your eyes and my hair. I think he will turn a few heads when he is older."

"Yes well we will deal with that when he is 30. Just like the girls."

Andrea laughed at her wife, "good luck with that.

"Andrea I would like to take you to dinner Friday. Are you available?"

"I will agree if the children are there otherwise no. I am not prepared for anything more with you, and I'm not sure I will be.

The week had been long for both women, they were anxious. The dark dragon had lightened up even though she was nervous about their dinner. Emily and Nigel were still on edge they would not relax until all was well in the Priestly home again.

"Do you know where they are going for their date?"

"It's a family date remember the children will be there. Miranda planned it herself, she had her door closed for a few hours yesterday."

"Wow…Miranda doing things herself, she didn't do that the first time around with Six."

"I think this is make or break time, if she screws up this time she will never have another chance.

Andrea nervously walked through her home as she finished getting ready. Miranda had sent over a dress, which Andy was relieved one less thing to worry about. The black Chanel was perfect, cut low in the back and touched just below her knees. Andy felt like a princess going to the ball. She loved dressing up, and loved it even more when Miranda chose her clothing. Andrea had come along way with fashion but when it came to going out with Miranda she often sought out her approval.

The evening went well, the children created a distraction that calmed the women. They talked constantly and played with their brother. Miranda enjoyed the evening, but selfishly she wanted Andrea to herself.

By the end of the evening Miranda was beyond frustrated, Andrea had a few suitors approach the table. Miranda gave them the death glare, the quickly left their cards and went back to the bar. Andrea laughed thinking nothing of it. Miranda was jealous, she had no claims on Andrea, how was she supposed to sit back and watch others advance on her wife.

As they walked towards the car Andrea whispered in her ear. "So which of the suitors this evening she I chose." Andy laughed as she walked towards the car, when everyone was buckled in they headed to Andrea's. Miranda glared at Andrea to make her point of no suitor except herself would be suitable.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It has been 8 months since Andrea had returned, Miranda and Andrea agreed to spend time together for the children, they had family dinners twice a week. Miranda would often take Michael for the night, even though it was hard for Andrea to let him go.

Andrea was busy with her freelance work, Miranda had cut her hours more to spend time with the children. Miranda had been pursuing Andrea, she was courting her. At every opportunity Miranda would do things to make Andrea's life easier, she was a presence in her life.

Andrea appreciated the attention but was still hesitant to take the next step. The girls were pressuring her to give their mom another chance. Her heart told her to go for it, but her head told her to keep things the way they were. Having two houses for the children was not ideal but it working.

Michael was growing so fast he was a mini Miranda, the boy went from pulling himself across the floor to walking. He skipped crawling altogether, as Miranda had said he simply couldn't wait any longer to get to where he wanted to go. Andrea had laughed, he was definitely Miranda's son.

After one of their family dinners one night Miranda turned to Andrea. "Why did you not file for divorce when you left?"

"I couldn't it felt to final…plus I…"

"Darling what."

"I felt that as long as we were still married you wouldn't be able to move on. I realize that wasn't fair as I tried to. But I couldn't imagine you being with anyone else."

"And now?"

"You belong to me…I don't know what will happen with us but I think I am ready to try."

Miranda moved behind Andrea she encircled her waist. The younger woman shivered as Miranda's breath skimmed across her neck. "I will do whatever you ask."

Andrea moved her hands over Miranda's. "Mira I want this to be equal, we need to want the same things."

"Darling you know what I want. I want you back in my life, in our home, and in our bed. Whatever I have to do to make that happen I promise I will."

"Sweetheart we are not there yet but how about we go on a date?"

"Andrea that's sounds ridiculous we are married, we are so past dating." Miranda huffed out, she was frustrated she wanted her wife in every way.

"Well that is all I am prepared for right now, so take it or leave it."

"Very well, but know this I will woe you into submission."

Andrea laughed and turned to pull Miranda in for a full hug. "Baby I am counting on it."

Miranda had planned the date for her and Andrea. She had informed Andrea what to wear and when to be ready. At first Andrea did not like being told what to wear but soon relented as Miranda explained it was easier this way.

Miranda was nervous, she knew this was it. If they didn't work out she was not sure how she would go on. She loved how their lives were but she needed more. Who would have ever thought Miranda Priestly needed someone. This wasn't just someone though this was Andrea, she was the blood that ran through Miranda's veins, kept her heart beating, and assisted her to breathe.

She had dreamt of this night for the past 8 months, now it was here. _Alright woman time to show her how much she means to you._ Miranda road the elevator holding her breath, it wasn't until Andrea opened the door that she inhaled much needed air. The smile that welcomed her calmed her, one smile that is all it took.

"Ready?"

"Hi…yes just a minute I just need to grab my jacket." Andrea was wearing the DKNY jeans and Chanel sweater that Miranda had recommended. The older women was wearing a similar outfit. Miranda looked her body up and down mesmerized. "See something you like?"

Miranda's cheek turned pink as she tried to compose herself. "As a matter of fact yes I do. Now come along we don't want to be late."

"Where are we going?"

"Patience my darling." As they made their way outside Andrea was surprised to see

Miranda's SUV sitting out front. Rarely did she drive it, on a few occasions they took it when going on a road trip.

"Miranda…why aren't you driving the car?"

Miranda smiled as she held the door open for Andrea, just as Andrea was getting in Miranda placed her hand on Andrea's arm and leaned forward. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Miranda's hot breath send shivers throughout Andrea's body. "Are you cold dear?" Miranda laughed as she shut the door and moved to the driver's side.

Andrea rolled her eyes when the older woman entered the SUV. "Fine I will play along."

"Good girl."

The ride was long, she knew the direction they were headed but had not figured out the location yet. Over an hour had past, they had light conversation regarding the children and their respective jobs. Andrea notice they were in Long Island, Miranda was slowing down and turning. Andrea missed the sign as she was changing music.

"Where are we." The vehicle slowed and stopped in front of a large home. Andrea read the sign 'Welcome to Baiting Hollow Farm Vineyard.' "Wow…I have always wanted to do this…wait you are driving should we do this."

Miranda laughed. "Darling you sip not drink…I will be fine."

The women were welcomed by an elderly woman, they followed her to where they would be tasting the wine. "Why is no one else here?"

"Andrea really do you have to know the whole surprise!"

"Sorry." Miranda laced their fingers together as they continued to follow through the rows of trees. Andrea was amazed how perfectly in line the trees were, and they were short. "This is spectacular."

"Glad you are enjoying but the fun hasn't even started." They entered an old looking Barn, when the doors closed Andrea's eyes adjusted to the dark. Her big brown eyes got even bigger, there were barrels and barrels line the walls.

"This is where we make the wine, I will take you on a tour in a moment, first you must taste our specialty wine. This is where it all began."

The women took the glasses. Miranda turned to Andrea, "Follow what I do." Andrea watched Miranda closely. Miranda raised the glass and lightly moved the liquid in a circular fashion, then moved the rim close to her nose. She closed her eyes and inhaled, slowly she tilted the glass allowing a small amount of wine to enter her mouth, Andrea noticed Miranda was moving it around her mouth then she swallowed. Andrea's mouth hung open. "Wow that may be the sexiest thing you have ever done."

The other woman cleared her throat. Andrea and Miranda laughed. After Andrea completed the ritual they moved through the winery. "Why did you do all those things before drinking?"

"Swirling the wine helps it to breathe, smelling the flavours heightens the senses, and moving the wine around your mouth give the full flavour. Normally you would spit the wine out not drink. During our tasting you will not swallow all the types we try."

"Cool, when do we start."

"Okay ladies have a seat and let the tasting begin." The woman disappeared and a young man appeared bring a tray of different wines along with bread.

"Here you are ladies if you require anything further ring this bell." The bell was located on the tray.

Miranda reached for a small piece of bread and moved it to Andrea's lips. "to cleanse the pallet." Andrea opened her mouth as Miranda fed her, Andrea licked the tip of Miranda receding finger. Blue eyes turned dark instantly. "If you continue to do that I will not be held responsible for my actions."

Andrea smiled giving her that dare you to be bad look. Miranda reached the first of the 5 different wines trying to change the way things were going. There was more to this date and she needed to follow through.

They left the winery, the sun blinded them for a moment, both dawning their shades. Miranda once again opened the door, as Andrea passed she kissed Miranda's cheek. "That was fun, what next?"

"Wait and see."

Andrea was like a child she was shifting in her seat with excitement. After about 50 minutes later they approached Jones Beach State Park. "I thought a walk might be in order before our next part."

Andrea linked her arm through Miranda's as they walked along the pier taking in the sights around them, white sandy beach followed the boardwalk. The beach wasn't overly crowded. Miranda pulled Andrea along and stopped. "Shall we."

Andrea burst out laughing. "You have got to be kidding me, you are not serious."

"I am quite serious."

Miranda paid and the made their way to the start. "Wait." Andrea dug in her pocket for her cell phone and took a picture.

"Really Andrea was that necessary."

"Miranda no one in a million years would believe Miranda Fucking Priestly was playing miniature golf."

"Alright, now how do we play this game?" Andrea explained how to play. "Well that seems easy enough.

An hour later they left. "I can't believe you won, you kicked my ass."

"Did you expect anything less from me?"

Andrea smiled as she moved into Miranda's space their bodies were so close but no touching. "I love our date so far a little of what you like, and a little of what I like. Now you need to feed me woman." Andrea's stomach growled at that precise moment.

Miranda led Andrea down the steps towards the beach Miranda removed her shoes and Andrea followed suit. Walking away from the few people that were enjoying the day at the beach they were soon at their destination.

Andrea gasped as she saw the picnic, blanket and all. Miranda sat down, "come darling."

Andrea joined her, the breeze of the ocean felt nice with the warmth of the sun. Umbrellas were set up to shade some of the heat, and gave a sense of privacy. "Sweetheart this is…" Andrea was speechless.

"No words necessary let's enjoy."

Miranda and Andrea ate a number of different foods that were prepared, feeding each other when the mood arouse. "Andrea I need you to know that I am willing to do anything to get you back."

"Miranda…"

"Sweetheart wait…I have made so many mistakes in my life, but the one that has forever scarred me is losing you and not being there for our son's birth. I will never forgive myself for these acts but I will live with them as a reminder to never hurt you again. You are my world, I once promised to love, honor, and cherish you…I broke those promises."

Miranda took a deep breath and moved to kneel before Andrea. "If you could ever find it in your heart to forgive me I would spend the rest of my days make you happy. And I promise to love, honor, and cherish you until I die. I need you, I have never needed anyone in my life but you…you have reached into my heart and surrounded it, I cannot breathe without you by my side. I want my wife back I choose you. I don't expect you to say anything I just want you to think about what I have said."

Miranda leaned forward and captured Andrea's lips in a slow caress. When Miranda pulled away Andrea had tears flowing. "Shhh my darling everything will be okay." Miranda wiped away the tears. "come."

Miranda pulled Andrea up and the walked along the beach they were silent words were not needed, the sun was beginning to set Andrea stopped to watch it descend below the horizon, Miranda moved behind her encircling her waist. They stood like this for a long while. They were both so deep in thought they hadn't noticed the tide was starting to rise. Water splashed at their feet both women jumped and screamed as the cold ocean water soaked them from the knee down.

"Well that was not supposed to happen."

"No it was a perfect way to end a perfect day." Andrea pulled Miranda along until they reached the vehicle.

The car ride was silent, they listened to music. Andrea had placed her hand on Miranda's thigh gently move up and down. It was not a sexually touch, it was one that said I'm here. As they pulled up to Andrea's they felt the electric energy charge between them.

"Miranda I have not had this much fun in…forever." Andrea leaned forward and gently kissed Miranda, she pulled away before Miranda could deepen it. Andrea slipped out the door and headed to her front door. She turned to smile and said, "until next time."

TBC

Are you ready for things to heat up for the girls…well hold on…it's going to get sizzling.


	10. Chapter 10

Alright my friends and lurkers time to heat everyone up on this cold December day. This is the finally chapter…I know I'm sad too. I do have the Epilogue written so you do have that to look forward to.

I want to thank everyone for their wonderful comments…you have made me laugh, think, and change a few things along the way.

I raise my glass to all of you…my muse is tickled! THANK YOU…yes I mean YOU!

Chapter 10

Andrea walked Miranda to her door. "Do you want to come in for a drink?"

"I'm not sure that is wise."

"Why not?"

Miranda traced her forefinger along Andrea's jaw. "Well we have been dating for 4 months and every time we leave each other it gets harder. If I come in I may not leave."

"I'm counting on that." Andrea pulled Miranda through the door and pushed her up against it as it slammed shut. Their lips touched with frenzy, Andrea's hands were everywhere at once. When breath became important they pulled away. "Darling as much as I want you could we maybe move this to the bedroom before I fall down."

Andrea led Miranda to their room, once outside Miranda paused, she looked broken. "What is wrong, if you want to stop it is okay."

"No it's not that, I haven't…what I mean is I haven't slept in this room since you left."

"Miranda…" Andrea's head fell as she tried to hold in her emotions.

"Shhh it's okay…I knew when you left I would never sleep in our bed again unless you were there with me." Tears fell from the deep pools of blue.

"My God I love you…make love to me in our bed Mira…please. Andrea wiped the tears from Miranda's face. Her lips met wet cheeks, she moved her lips slowly kissing every remaining tear away.

Miranda opened the door and moved them towards the bed. Miranda trembled with anticipation, she wanted to try something with Andrea they had never done before. "Do you trust me?"

Andrea looked at Miranda and for the first time in almost two years she truly did. "Yes."

Miranda started to unbutton Andrea's shirt kissing along the path of her hands. Andrea's heartbeat accelerated as her lovers mouth moved further down her body. The wetness between her legs soaked through her panties. With trembling hands Andrea reached for Miranda's zipper on her dress and slowly moved it down to the base of her back. Touching the creamy white skin for the first time in two years was almost too much. Andrea swayed for a moment, strong arms reached around her waist grounding her.

She felt warm and safe within the confines of Miranda's arms, her skirt fell from her hips pooling on the floor with her shirt and Miranda's dress. Both clad in only their lingerie. Miranda moved Andrea to sit on the bed while she knelt before her wife and removed her shoes.

"I want to try something…will you let me."

Andrea felt as though this were the first time, however the familiar feelings and scents brought her peace.

"Anything sweetheart…my body is yours."

"Lie back darling." Andrea moved back against the pillows as Miranda crawled above her. Reaching into the night stand Miranda retrieved two scarves. Miranda Tied both to the headboard posts, she then kissed Andrea's left wrist and placed it above her head as she tied the scarf around, tight enough to hold but not to hurt. She repeated the process with the other wrist.

Andrea watched the love and tenderness with which Miranda handled her. Still trust me?"

"Forever."

Andrea strained to see what Miranda had in her hand, her movement was limited. Miranda kissed each eyelid as she slowly placed the blindfold over beautiful brown eyes. Andrea's sharp intake of breath made Miranda's arousal sore. Her wife laid out so vulnerable and trusting. "Just one more thing my love." Andrea was nervous and excited at the same time.

Andrea felt something being placed in her ears and she moved, "darling it's okay I will not hurt you, do you still trust me?"

"With my life."

Miranda placed the ears plugs in and pressed the button, she faintly heard the song on the IPod play. _Make you feel my love by Adele._ For a few moments Miranda stared at her lover, her face was relaxed as she listened to the music. Still dressed in her lingerie Andrea looked stunning, Miranda wished she could capture this moment on camera, the imprint in her brain would have to be enough.

Andy could not believe what was happening, never before had she given complete control over to someone, this was by far so out of her realm that she hoped she could go through with it. She knew all she had to say was stop and Miranda would. Andrea needed to do this for them. She steadied her breath as much as possible.

The cool silk on her wrists felt like a feather being traced along her sensitive skin, the soft eye mask blocked her from seeing Miranda's eyes, the music brought her to a place she had never been. Her senses were on over drive.

Miranda moved down the bed and kissed the inside of Andrea's left knee, her lover's body jumped with the contact. Slowly Miranda removed each stocking kissing the exposed skin. Miranda stopped for a moment to remember this, she won her back and the trust her wife was displaying made Miranda tear. Focusing on the beauty before her Miranda moved her body over her lovers, not touching but close enough for heat to pass through each other. Miranda place her lips along the fabric of Andrea's bra, a sharp intake of breath was dispelled from the younger woman. Miranda kissed along the edge of the fabric, Andrea's chest began to rise more frequently.

Miranda continued to kiss and lick until she needed more, slowly moving her hands up Andrea's side she moved over round mounds, until she reached the front clasp. As she unhooked each clasp Andrea's body trembled more, the cool air hitting warm skin causing Andrea's nipples to get harder. The dark pink areola taunted Miranda, her control was slipping with each second. Miranda circled Andrea's nipple staying away from the hard peak. "Oh God." Andrea's voice filled the room.

The older woman could no longer resist and covered the hard peak with her tongue, she pulled back and blew on the wet skin. Goose bumps rose on Andrea's skin. With every touch Andrea's body moved trying to get closer. Miranda bared down on her wife's breast sucked and licked, switching to give equal attention, Andrea's chest arched to push further.

Miranda once again pulled back knowing if she continued she would send Andrea over the edge. Miranda kissed her way down Andrea's smooth skin, the smell of her wife's arousal engulfed her senses. Miranda moaned while paying careful attention to every inch of flesh.

As she reached her wife's toes Miranda can barely contain herself. She began to work her way up the inside of Andrea's leg slowly licking the salty skin. Andrea's scent was so strong, invading every pore. Miranda moved her fingers through slick folds. Andrea's body lifted off the bed. "Miranda, please baby."

Her heart warmed at the familiar phrase, Miranda moved her fingers closer to the hot wet core, Andrea whimpered with every touch, edging her fingers closer she entered the younger woman with one finger, knowing this would not be enough but to prolong the pleasure. After moving in and out intensifying the wetness with each stroke Miranda withdrew then entered her with three fingers. She quickened the speed and force pushing Andrea closer to the edge, moving her body between quivering thighs Miranda captured Andrea's clit. Licking and sucking while thrusting deep inside. "So close baby so close."

Miranda focused her effort on the hard peak pushing Andrea over with a scream. "MIIIIIIRRRRRAAANNNNDDDDDAAAA AAA!" Miranda smiled for a moment remembering how happy the girls were when they decided to sound proof the master bedroom, apparently they were told to fix the problem and fix it now. Miranda came back to the present adoring the younger woman with her.

Andrea's body fell back to the bed she was breathing hard sweat dripped down the sides of her body. Miranda moved up and pressed her body to the naked flesh below. _God I have missed this, her body fits perfectly to mine. Who would of ever thought, this exquisite creature would be mine._ As Miranda's body entwined with Andrea's she removed the blindfold. Dark eyes blinked open as they bodies moved as one. Their slick bodies slid against each other, Miranda was so close she grinded hard to bring her wife with her. Breath mingled as Miranda leaned forward and kissed plump lips, then moving along the younger woman's jawline to her pulse point. Mranda suck and bit knowing she was marking her wife, fuck it she wanted know needed everyone to know Andrea was hers again. Miranda moved away from the sensitive neck her lips attached hungrily. Andrea put everything she had into the kiss, wanting Miranda to orgasm. Miranda pulled back to search deep brown eyes that always told more than any words could. The desire and lust made Miranda's breath hitch.

Moments later as they stared at each other they both crested at the same time. While both women's breathing laboured, Miranda removed the music and began to untie delicate wrists kissing each to sooth. "God Miranda, that was…"

"Shhh…Darling no need for words."

Andrea began to giggle as she snuggled closer. "I can't imagine what could be so funny?"

"Miranda you are in such trouble you have woken the beast." Andrea flipped them over and Miranda squealed.

"What do you mean my darling?" Miranda smirked looking up at deep mahogany eyes.

Andrea moved her hand down Miranda's body between her legs and pushed three fingers deep inside her lover. "Oh God."

"You are dripping wet baby."

"That is what you do to me."

Andrea moved slowly in and out coated her hand with Miranda's juice, she needed to taste her. Placing a chaste kiss upon Miranda's lips she then moved down the older woman's body taking each nipple and biting it along the way. "I have missed your body Mira. Do you like it when I am inside you?"

"Mmmm…" Miranda was speechless she too had missed Andrea, her touch, smell, taste, and the feeling of contentment the younger woman brought into her life.

"I am going to fuck you until you beg me to stop…are you ready my love." Andrea licked the hard clit as she placed her pinkie at the puckered entrance. Miranda hips bucked as she spread her legs wider giving her wife full access. The younger women pulled her fingers out.

"Don't stop please don't stop."

Andrea smiled as she watched her wife struggle to get closer, entering her completely Miranda screamed out. Andrea filled her pushing deeper, shifting her body slightly the younger women was able to pound into Miranda's hot core and anus while licking her clit. Andrea could tell Miranda was so close, she sucked on the hard clit sending Miranda over the edge. "Oh my…"

Andrea didn't stop she increased her efforts adding another finger, to in the front and two in the back, with her thumb grazing the sensitive clit. Miranda tried to push away. "I don't think…awww…"

Miranda could feel the orgasm growing to a new height she thought she couldn't take anymore but her body was telling her another story. Her insides were tightening around the digits that pushed through. Andrea curling all of her fingers as Miranda's insides clamped around the younger woman's fingers. "Andy…I'm…Oh fuck…"

Andrea claimed Miranda's lips as she came swallowing the loud moan coming from her wife. Miranda's body went limp, her breathing erratic, her body covered in sweat. Andrea remained inside until Miranda pushed her out. Andrea moved beside the older woman and held her tight as she slowly came back to herself. Deep blue eyes fluttered open, as a single tear fell.

"Hey…did I hurt you…I'm sorry."

"No darling I'm fine…that was just so…intense."

"Yes it was…I wish I could explain what it felt like when I was tied up, blindfolded, and had an incredible song playing…Next time it will be your turn so you can experience it…it is beyond anything I have ever felt…"

Andrea snuggled into to Miranda enjoying the heat from the other woman. "Rest my love we have all the time in the world."

"Well at least until the children come in and need something from us." Miranda pulled Andrea closer. _Never again will I take advantage of this precious sole lying beside me._

"I love you Mira."

"I love you too darling."

Epilogue coming soon


	11. Chapter 11

This is it my lovelies…it has been a pleasure.

Epilogue

They lay in each other's arms quietly for almost an hour. Even with the rigorous activities neither would succumb to sleep. "Someone has been reading 50 Shades of Grey." Andrea said in the crock of Miranda's neck.

"I have more spare time now, it was not as shocking as I had heard. We have done most of the things in that book except of course what we just did. That intrigued me when I read it. Anyway it was either 50 Shades or some fanfiction site I found that a number of people have written fics about A Devil Wears Prada. It makes me laugh to think people would actually read such things."

Andrea laughed, "Oh sweetie you should read it sometime it is about an older woman and a younger woman."

"Maybe it can be our bedtime reading." Miranda smiled.

Miranda and Andrea cuddled further into each other. "I have missed this."

"Me too, and you were right dating is ridiculous. I want it all, and I want it now."

Miranda sat upright with the largest smile Andrea had ever seen. "Are you serious?"

"Never been more."

Miranda picked up her phone. "Emily call the movers and have Andrea's things moved to the townhouse tomorrow. That's all."

"You do realize Emily is no longer your assistant, she is the junior editor-in-chief."

"Emily will always be my assistant. Now, one more thing to take care of." Miranda reached into her nightstand. "I found them after you left in my nightstand. May I?"

Andrea held out her left hand as Miranda slid on her wedding rings. "That's better."

Miranda and Andrea settled back into bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Andrea and Michael did move back to the townhouse. The family was complete, the girls were beyond happy their ma and brother were with them.

Miranda left Runway six months later, she wanted to be home for her family. She did the occasional consulting job but nothing that would keep her out of the house beyond normal working hours.

Miranda and Andy decided they would like to have another child, they became pregnant after the second try. Today they would find out the sex, Miranda hated surprises and wanted to be prepared.

As they watched the technician they waited patiently for the results. "Well, what is taking so long?"

"Sorry Mrs…I mean Miranda. Everything looks good the babies are doing well."

Both women yelled. "Babies, as in two."

"Yes…you didn't know…oh I'm sorry. You have two health boys.

Miranda and Andrea looked at each other. "Twins baby."

"Dear Lord twins."

The End


End file.
